The Tale of a Hero
by MorceRyudo
Summary: Inspired by Selphie Kinneas 175's "What Makes a Hero". In a world of both light and shadow, a great darkness threatens to consume the land. In need of a Hero, the Goddesses make their choice. As the light fades into the twilight, he will rise above the prophecy to make his own legend. He is not Link, the Hero of Twilight. He is Morce, and he will forge his own destiny.
1. Prologue 1

_Every beginning must inevitably end, just as every end is only the start of a new beginning. Such is the cycle of life, of the balance between light and dark, good and evil..._

He woke in the body of a mere newborn, young, yet incredibly old. Torment and anguish were all he had known for many years; he had lost count after what felt like few hundred. Yet, as he cried, confused and in severe emotional pain, he was comforted by the arms of his mother and father. For some reason that he could not explain, their presence was soothing despite his original parent's deaths at _their_ hands long ago. He wanted to mourn for them, along with all of the others he had lost now that he could think clearly enough to, but only managed to be comforted by the pure, tender love of his parents.

For a time, he was content and happy. He was still broken deep inside, but he managed to hide it well. As far as he knew, his parents remained unaware. He was raised away from civilization, unable to gain many social skills, but he didn't care about that. He had his parents and had regained a sense of childish wonder and happiness. That was enough for him.

He wasn't sure where it was he lived, but his father had mentioned leaving to go to somewhere called Hyrule Castle once he turned five. He was fairly sure he was two at the time, and started counting the days. Maybe it was his unnaturally quick development that convinced his father to start teaching him essential skills the moment he turned what he assumed was his fourth year of this life. Or maybe he had somehow known that something was amiss, or perhaps he could tell from his eyes? Whatever the case, he began learning how to survive on his own. And he thanked him for it by putting his best effort into his education. He would survive in this life.

A year later, just before his father left, he gave him the task of watching over his mother. He gladly accepted. While he could tell from his experience that his father was only trying to take his mind off of him leaving, he simply played along. With his knowledge of how to survive and how to help his mother around the house and garden, he was confident that he would be just fine without his father for a week. That and he knew his father would return; he had to. If either of his parents left him, he wasn't sure if he could take the additional pain. It would tear what little he was hanging on to into shreds. He had found his resolve.

While his father was away, he secretly sneaked out to the forest a few minutes away from where they lived; their small house was almost hidden behind two inconspicuous hills and he knew from his past life how to spot danger. He instantly fell in love with the surprisingly docile wolf pack in the area, as well as exploration. He only stayed for about an hour every time, though, concern for his mother overtaking his restored childhood and sense of wonder. No matter what he desired, he would not sacrifice the safety or well-being of another to fulfill his own fleeting desires. No, his past lives and his parents had greatly humbled him, turned him into a completely selfless soul. Though he wanted adventure, he could feel that he would be able to eventually satisfy that desire. Even if he couldn't, his family was all that truly mattered to him. He would never give that up for anything.

When his father returned, he had brought a book back with him as a present. When the child read it, having learned how to read fluently a few months prior, he learned of the history of the land he lived in; Hyrule, apparently. His father told him the ancient legends of heroes come and gone, of the Goddesses, and even of the original Hero, Link. It was then that his parents told him why he was given the name; he was named after the great Hero of Time because they knew that he would have the same courage as the Hero of old once did. He did question how they would know something like that, but let it go when they told him to ask again when he was older. He was ecstatic, regardless, and it only furthered his desire to learn how to ride a horse and wield a sword. His father promised to start teaching him once he turned six and if he agreed to start working out. While he refused to truly accept his name, he did appreciate it and would do his best to live up to it. He wanted to be a hero too.

Knowing from experience that he would have to be in decent shape to learn the art of fighting was one thing. Actually committing to getting in shape was another in and of itself. He persevered, however, his confidence boosted by knowing that he could start from an early age. He had always wished that he could have gained the work ethic he now had at an earlier point in both of his previous lives, and he made thorough use of it. His mother disapproved; this he could tell for certain. However, she, for whatever reason, didn't stop him and let his father teach him the ways of a warrior. He would not be defenseless ever again.

After half a year of conditioning in addition to his education in the rich history of his country, his father deemed him old enough and mature enough to learn how to ride a horse. It was around this time that he finally fully accepted his new name of Link. He cast away the one from his past two lifetimes, and embraced his identity completely. He was a new person; his past lives had created the mold and this life was filling it. He would be the best he could be.

Link wondered if that acceptance was why he was able to control his father's horse as well as he was. His father had taken him riding every morning before his morning workout. After a couple of months, he was able to control the horse just as well as his father. The only issue was that he was too short to truly ride it on his own, as he had to ride in front of his father with him supporting him. Despite this setback, the mare would listen to his commands and would go wherever he steered her. This made him eager to get his own. But he would wait. When the time came that he would need a horse, he was sure that the Goddesses would provide them with another one. They watched over them, after all, and would know if a horse was required. This, Link was sure of. He had faith in the Goddesses.

After he surpassed even his father's expectations, Link finally started learning how to use a sword. What his father was most surprised about was that his son was ambidextrous. Link was not bothered by the surprise; he had not showcased this particular talent, only showing the left handed abilities granted to him naturally by his current body. He was thankful for being able to retain his ability with his right hand as well as all of his memories, though he wondered why he could and why nothing else seemed to carry over as it did the last time. He wondered about his very existence, considering if he would ever really die. He questioned state of being, seeking answers that eluded him. Link started a journey of self-discovery, even if he was unaware of it, delving into meditation before and after his exercise routine. He had started to understand his very soul.

Link was sure that everything he was doing would be questioned by other families, but his family took everything in stride and were even prideful and happy for him. While his parents were concerned at his lack of social skills, he was a smart child. They knew he would succeed in life no matter where he turned as long as he put forth his full effort. And he knew it too. For the first time in a long time, Link felt appreciated and accomplished. He felt that everything was right with the world and himself. He felt the true nature of light.

After another year of training, he was seven and a half and had become a skilled user of a sword, able to use one efficiently in either hand. Even his mother couldn't deny that what he could do was impressive, especially considering his young age. Link had wanted to try using two blades at once, but knew that attempting to do so would be absurdly risky. There was also the fact that his father only had one sword, and had crafted a wooden blade for him to use. Link knew that using the two together just wouldn't work, and his father would forbid him from actually using metal since he might cut himself by accident. Link wholeheartedly agreed. It wouldn't matter if he could use two swords if he accidentally hacked an arm off while practicing due to his small size and the incompatibility of both swords' weight. Link might put others over himself, but he was far from stupid. He preferred avoiding danger, in all honesty. It brought nothing but trouble, though he would fight if he deemed it necessary. He was not afraid to kill. But neither was he afraid to spare a life. He understood true mercy.

By the end of it all, his father was proud and even his mother couldn't stop smiling when she saw how overjoyed he was at having gained his many skills. Of course, as all good things come to an end, so would his peace and contentment. Such is the way of life, though he would remain unaware of the tragedy about to strike. It was rather ironic that his preparations would be rendered null; Fate will do as She pleases. He would soon come to the edge. He would face his greatest trial yet; Link would have to suffer once again. He would not see it coming before it would be too late. He would feel the nature of tainted darkness.

 _As the shadows lengthen, the darkness rears its ugly head. As night approaches, the demons come out to play..._

He was only a few days from turning eight. His father was about to head on another trip to the castle, and had promised Link that he would bring back a surprise to make up for missing his birthday. Link responded that it was okay and that he understood; he knew his father loved him and his mother. His mother was worried slightly as always, but Link was not. His father was a strong and just man. He had taught him all he knew of his present life. He would be fine. Or so he hoped and prayed; both for his sake and his mother's. Link had felt something stirring, however. He knew he was being naive, that his father would mostly likely not return after this trip, but he didn't care. He turned a blind eye to evil...

 _Before the night's end, they shall have brought havoc, chaos, and suffering to as many beings as possible..._

...and in turn was cast into darkness.

 _Before the dawn breaks, the land shall be ravaged by nightmares come to life._

* * *

A boy gazed into the distance as the sun slowly descended. He was of an average appearance; he wore cheap and slightly torn tunic commonly worn by most farmers. However, there were a few things that stood out. For one, his messy and spikey brown hair, which was styled in a way that it would stay out of his face. Nevertheless, it still made him stand out from most others. The second thing that was off about him was his stature. Despite only being about eight years old, he had a generous amount of muscle on his body, including rock hard abs. He wasn't bulky, and was quite skinny, but his strength rivaled that of his father's. His stamina, though, was lower and his speed made him tire more quickly when he exerted himself, but his tenacity and burning will made up the difference. The last thing that stood out, other than his deep indigo colored eyes, was the wooden sword on his back. It was not shortened for his small height, though it was thinner than a usual short sword or longsword.

His name was Link, the son of a farmer and his wife that lived at the edge of Hyrule's large fields, near a forest. Most think that Faron and Ordona are the only places where dense forests populate Hyrule. This is an incorrect assumption that is mainly due to the unexplored areas that mark the border of Hyrule field that are deemed either as "hostile and dangerous territory" or simply "not worth the effort" of traveling through. It is by one of these forests that Link and his family live. Because of this, Link was connected with nature not long after he was born, and could sense the changes the blew on the wind. Even now, he could feel something, even if he couldn't identify where that feeling came from. As evening started to set in, Link felt the slight wind...and the tune that it brought with it.

Link just knew that today was different. He didn't know how or why, but the feeling was still present. He figured it was because his father would be leaving soon, and he was simply sad that his father would be leaving for a month this time. In the end, though it was just a month, and nothing bad would happen within that small amount of time. Or so he told himself. Link believed that everything would be okay, though even he knew that he was forcing it. He would soon come to realize both how right and wrong he was. He would eventually learn to trust in his instincts.

As he gazed into the lowering sun, though, he felt something stir within him. Link knew, deep down, that his father was headed off on his final journey. He had seen the signs, but had ignored them, clinging to the small spark of light in his darkened heart and shattered soul. For if he didn't, he would fall apart...and he wasn't sure he could pick up the pieces when he did. Like he always had.

As he attempted to forget about his ill omens, he was distracted as the day turned into the hour of twilight, filling him with a curious emotion. Link had often wondered why the twilight brought him comfort and peace, and even whispered to him, calling his "name". It wasn't as much his name as it was his very being, though that hardly mattered; it still called to him. The first time he had "heard" it, he had dismissed it as nothing but the wind. Now, however, Link knew it was something beyond his currently limited understanding. He didn't really mind not knowing why, though it often made him reflect on his decisions and what he had done throughout the day. Every time, he felt satisfied, yet something always felt like it was missing. It thoroughly confused him to the point that he gave up trying to figure it out. It only gave him a headache.

As Link watched the sun sink further, the sky slowly darkened from twilight to dusk, which brought a new feeling. It was one he was not familiar with and couldn't quite place, nor did he attempt to. It was as comforting as it was unsettling. While he thought of the dusk as beautiful, it was also brought with it the end of the light of day. And for some reason, it both called to him and haunted his very being. Before Link could ponder about it more, he was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a horse lightly walking towards him. His father was coming.

As soon as the sound faded, he looked up to the man who was clambering down from his perch. He was a man with a toned physical build, and wore a hooded cloak that covered all but his boots and sword, which was strapped to his waist. An odd placement to most, but to Link, who was familiar with a country from his past life whose warriors did something similar once upon a time, it was completely practical; normal, even. His dark brown hair had a few spikes, but was mostly flat. It was styled as close to that as a traditional knight's as was possible. His deep blue eyes pierced those of his son as he moved closer. As he moved, the sunlight glinted of his one blue earring in his right ear.

"My son...you have truly grown far past anything I had ever expected. I am so very proud of you...And I'm sorry that you have grown up as fast as you have. I knew that living away from any town would hinder your social development, but it was necessary..." he trailed off as he looked at his son with both pride and sadness. The look in Link's eyes was still the same; full of hidden pain that he couldn't begin to understand. Yet they also showed his dedication and resolve and that he was truly happy and content with his life. This had always puzzled his father, though he never brought it up in fear of discovering something beyond what either he or his wife could handle. His son was happy, and that was all that mattered.

"It's fine, dad. I understand why you made the decision you did, and it doesn't bother me. You and mother are all I truly need in this life. As long as I'm with you both, I'll be happy," Link smiled. He knew that his father and mother had seen something in him that had convinced them to become isolated from society. Whether it showed in his eyes or was something else entirely, he truly appreciated their sacrifice for his sake.

His father only sighed. 'He still continues to amaze me...I couldn't have asked for a better son. I only wish that I would be able to see him again.' He finished lamenting and looked to his pride and joy.

"Listen, son. I know I tell you to watch over your mother every time I have had to leave, but I want you to have some time for yourself as well. I know you don't want to leave her unguarded, but she will be fine. You know how she can be; it would take more than a few bandits to get to her," his father smiled, remembering her hidden fiery temperament. He wasn't sure what drew him to her, but he was glad that she agreed to share this life with him despite his "curse" that was doomed to be passed down, never failing to appear throughout his family's history.

Link only sighed. His father did this every time, but he was getting older and he really was itching for an adventure...but could he really abandon his post? If something happened while he was away, he would never forgive himself. It was why he had stopped going to the woods altogether, even on Sundays when his parents left him to his own desires, forcing him to rest. Link knew he had to rest, but his consciousness wouldn't let him listen and he continued to push onwards, ignoring their protests. Still, he was finding himself becoming slightly overburdened from not taking a single day off...maybe one couldn't hurt?

"Okay, but only if you bring back a foal. I would like to have a companion, more than anything else. I know that I can always wait until I need one, but..." Link smiled slightly as he looked down. He loved his father's horse, but he wanted his own to call his friend. Link knew they only just barely got by, but the things his father had given him after returning from his trips were always expensive, and he always felt guilty for accepting them. He didn't want to overstep his bounds, but he was sure that a small foal wasn't _nearly_ as expensive as the amethyst charm currently tucked under his outer tunic. To his relief, his father grinned widely in return.

"I was already planning on it," his father chuckled. "Just make sure you give him or her a good name. Wouldn't want you to name it something silly and have it attack you in its no doubt righteous anger," he chuckled, Link following. His grin faded quickly though, along with his son's as he looked at his son gravely. "Just promise me that if something happens...to either me or your mother...that you will survive, even if it means running away," he finished grimly.

Link looked at him worriedly. "Why? You'll be back like usual, right?" As much as he knew that it wasn't likely for his father to die, he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that things were about to change. And it wasn't a good change.

"I only wish that was a guarantee," he sighed, "but nothing in life is meant to last forever other than our very souls." He glanced at his son for what he feared would be the last time. He too had felt that his death was fast approaching, but he would not run from it. That said, he would take his own life before he allowed his son to suffer the same fate far too early. He knew, after he and his wife had made that one, daunting mistake that it would come back to haunt them eventually. He had hoped it wouldn't be so soon, but that hope was all for naught. "...Just promise me. Please?"

Link could hear the begging tone in his father's voice. He didn't like it, but he could understand it; his father probably felt the same thing he had, even if he was denying it and didn't completely understand it. He prayed for his father's safety, and if not his than at least his mother's. If they were both taken from him...

"I...I promise," Link finished shakily. His father only smiled back sadly and removed his earring.

"Even though you are about to turn eight, I believe that you deserve this. It was passed on from my father when he thought I was old enough to be called a "true warrior". I now deem you ready. You are not a "true warrior" from a physical standpoint, though I'd dare say that you're close enough to qualify there too, but rather from your strength of character. I now pass this on to you as the head of the Ikhana family. May it bring you good fortune," he said as he tossed the earring to Link, who managed to expertly catch it. He immediately put it on his ear, and grunted as it was magically pierced.

His father waited for his son to look at him again, before he handed him a small trinket with a picture of him and his wife. "I'd like you to have this as well, again just in case." He looked to the rising moon and gave his son a warm hug.

"Unfortunately, it is time for me to depart. Farewell, son," he finished as he quickly mounted his horse abruptly left. He didn't look back for fear of his son seeing the single tear that made its way down his cheek.

"Bye dad!" Link shouted as his father slowly disappeared into the night. He sighed as he was left alone in silence, save for the crickets and a gentle breeze. It was broken by the howl of a wolf, which reminded him that night had finally set in.

'It's getting late...I should head in,' he thought as he started to walk back home. He gave his mother a brief hug before he went to his bed and fell onto it, devoid of any energy. He didn't even bother undressing as he as he quickly let sleep take him. For the first time in almost eight years, his dreams were plagued by nightmares, some memories and others a forewarning of what was to come. In his tormented state, he was barely able to distinguish between them, and was in too much pain to care. In the distance, another wolf's howl echoed throughout the land, sending a chill down the spines of any who heard it.

 _The danger ignored, he presses forward blindly, hoping, praying that everything will be all right in the end..._

Link awoke suddenly the next morning, sweat coating his entire body. He shook his head and gathered his jumbled thoughts.

'Was that really just a dream? I remember some of those things...' he shook his head again and attempted to forgot the ordeal as he dragged himself to the kitchen area for breakfast. His mother smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ah, I see you finally woke up. Good morning, Link. And...happy birthday," she said gently, and he smiled back at her. She really was beautiful, with her silky black hair that framed a perfect face. Her eyes were a shade of royal purple, a color that he had liked ever since his first life. Her dress only enhanced her beauty; though it was simple, modest, and practical, it only helped strengthen her image as a kind mother, who he dearly loved. Her first words then caught up with his slightly frazzled brain as he yawned.

"Finally? Did I oversleep?" Link asked in confusion. He was sure that his internal clock would have normally awoken him, but with how he had slept last night, he supposed that a little extra was in order.

"Well, it is around mid-day. I would have gotten you up earlier, but since it is your birthday, I thought you should have a day off for once," she smiled softly as he looked to her in shock.

'I was asleep for that long?!' he thought in wonder. Maybe he needed more of a break than he thought. Still, he had the familiar feeling of something bad coming that had plagued him the previous night.

'This...I can feel it in the air. Something is coming, and I've been trying to ignore it. I fear my denial thus far may have unpleasant consequences...' he grimaced slightly, before he replaced the look with a happy smile hoping his mother would see it as him berating himself for sleeping in so late. Goddesses help him if she or his father ever learned of _everything_ that went through his mind. He wasn't sure what they would do with him...

"Well, there's no harm in that, I suppose. As long as it's only for today...though I still should get a work out in..." he trailed off as his mother started speaking. Sternly.

"I will not have you working today. You never take a day off from either exercising, practicing with your sword, doing things to help out around the house, or learning _something_ new. Even if it's just for today...I want you to have fun for once. Why don't you go explore the forest you seem to be so fond of?" she grinned playfully at his surprise.

"We were both aware of your little "adventures" into the woods during your father's brief absences. While I don't like not knowing exactly where you are, I can't stop you from exploring; you have your father's spirit for adventure. It wouldn't be right for me to stop you," she smiled with a nostalgic look on her face.

"I remember when we were once young and adventurous ourselves...reckless even. Your little "adventures" are tame by comparison," she reminisced. "Anyways, don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

Link was about to argue with her when she started reaching for that dreaded pan of hers. He remembered clearly the time both he and his father had done something so dumb, that she actually went through with her threat to bash them both upside the head with it. The angry lecture that followed was almost as bad as the splitting headache. He did **not** want a repeat of that incident.

For once, he accurately discerned that the present time was the appropriate time to hastily retreat. Link scurried over to his section of the house. He picked up the locket his father had given to him and slipped it in his most secure pouch of his tunic, checking to make sure that it wouldn't fall out before closing it. He then grabbed his wooden sword from the wall and headed out the door, waving to his mother and saying goodbye as he did so.

As he walked towards the woods, he glanced back at his home with worry for a second before he turned back to his intended destination. If something was going to happen, it surely wouldn't be on his birthday, or so he hoped.

'There's no sense in worrying now. When mother brings out the pan, all arguments become inadequate,' he shook his head and refocused on his current objective; play with the local wolf pack that he had somehow befriended. He didn't know why or how, but he felt connected to the wolves in a way he couldn't place. Ever since he had met them, he had become more in tune with nature, and his meditation was beginning to lead him further away from reality. It was getting to the point that his father had to come physically tap him on the shoulder just to get his attention. This puzzled Link to no end, as it wasn't natural, but he simply assumed it was another one of his eccentricities and dismissed the thought.

In only a few minutes he had reached their den. Most of the younger cubs were quick to pounce on him, causing him to roll to the floor in laughter as he played along. The older cubs only barked in greeting while the adults watched them play, content to let the one that smelled slightly of wolf, despite his two-legged form, play with their young. They would protect him as if he was their own, for it was the will of the Bright Ones.

Link quickly lost track of time as he played and relaxed with the friendly wolves. He was reminded that there was something that drew him to them, but he couldn't figure it out, so he left it alone again. Before he knew it, the twilight was starting to set in, signifying that it was beyond time for him to leave. As Link had learned from constantly visiting the pack, he respectfully made his departure making sure to use the correct gestures that he was sure the pack appreciated. He left feeling exhausted, yet strangely satisfied.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to do this again in the future...' he thought. It wouldn't be a bad way to spend a day off, though he was wary of what his mother would think if he told her. That's right, his mother! He rushed off towards his home, hoping she wasn't mad at him for staying out so late. As he got closer to his house, though, he could tell that something was terribly wrong. There was an unnatural silence in the air, and no crickets were chirping. As he got closer, his fear tripled when he smelled a scent his current body had never smelled, but that he was all too familiar with. It was the scent of decay; death had come to claim his victims.

As he dashed to the door of the house, he quickly noticed details that were out of place. The ground looked like it had seen a stampede recently. There were a few arrows and daggers scattered amongst some supplies. Furthermore, a window was broken and the door itself was ajar. Link immediately knew that there had been an attack, and a large one at that.

As he entered the house, he gasped and almost vomited as the stench of blood and decayed bodies assaulted his nose. He quickly surveyed the room and noticed that the bodies were all destroyed beyond recognition, though he thought that there was a familiar symbol on the remains of an article of clothing. Upon closer inspection, it was only half of a symbol. When he visualized a mirror image, he recognized it as a symbol of the Darkness, the same one of the sage from _that_ legend.

'What could it mean?' he thought, perplexed. His thoughts turned to horror as soon as he got to his parent's bedroom of sorts. The entire house was quaint, and was divided into sections, though his parents section had a simple door, while his had an open doorway. Upon opening it, he spied some still bleeding corpses, and more importantly...his mother. She was lying on the bed clutching something in her hands. She had many wounds and it was obvious that she had fought to her last breath. That gave him a fleeting moment satisfaction, knowing that she had driven off what must have been and entire group of bandits. It was quickly washed away by the pain in his heart, which was now a spiderweb of cracks and was more fragile glass.

Link pushed his emotions to the back of his mind as he slowly moved closer. When he got within reach of the body, he slowly closed her eyes, which would never again see the light of day. He then managed to get what she had protected till the end. His eyes widened as his eyes beheld something otherworldly. It was a small, clear sphere that fit within the palm of his hand. Despite its simple appearance, he could feel and energy within calling out to him...so he touched it. His world then exploded in light, and he fell to the ground in pain.

 _As the ground caves in around him, he is brought to his knees..._

He could feel his body tearing itself apart, light and darkness warring against each other. Despite the pain, he was able to comprehend what had caused this phenomenon. He didn't know how she had done it, but it didn't matter. He needed to get this under control, and quickly.

'That ball...was pure, condensed magic...she must have left it for me,' he grunted as his insides turned to lava, cooking him like fresh meat. 'She didn't know about my inner darkness from my past life...I have to suppress it and subjugate it if I wish to...survive,' he screamed as a new wave of pain crashed into him. It was almost as bad as his last life.

Using as much energy as he could spare, he looked deep within himself, somehow able to meditate in his condition. Eventually he reached what he determined to be his core. The strange thing was that part of it was still empty...he would worry about that later. The first thing he knew he would have to do was deal with his darkness. Link could see the tainted substance destroying the light he had absorbed. He reached out his hand in an attempt to grasp it and was surprised when it listened to him, if only briefly. Filled with a new determination he didn't know he had, he made a choking gesture towards the darkness.

* * *

It tried to resist the terrible sensation it felt. It felt like it was being squished from every direction and then drained into itself. It cried out as the pain increased, then suddenly stopped. It felt as if it was being accepted and ,hesitantly, it called out to the light it had previously been trying to attack. It felt like it was being searched by it. It waited, not daring to do anything for the time being. After what seemed like an eternity, the brightness wrapped around it, providing warmth and comfort, which it readily embraced. Then it suddenly shifted, pulled into a new state of existence. It...no, he opened his eyes...and met a doppelganger, a stranger...no, it was himself. His other self. His Light.

* * *

As Link choked the darkness, glad to see it shrinking, he felt a flash of pain. Confused, he delved deeper and felt the darkness cry out to him. As shocked as he was, he couldn't bear to hear the sound of anything in pain, even his own darkness. So he released the pressure on the darkness and tensed, preparing for the worst. However, the darkness stayed as still as it possibly could. Then it did something that caused his jaw to drop. It let itself be enveloped by light. Willingly. Its tainted nature slowly changed, and when the light had receded completely, something _shifted_ within him. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but as he looked in awe at what was happening before him, he noticed something form out of the darkness. It slowly appeared to be a blackened version of himself. He watched with wide eyes as it finished forming and opened its own eyes.

* * *

His eyes reflected his own, though his Light's eyes seemed to be a deep blue, almost indigo even. He looked over his Light's form, before he nodded in acceptance and looked deeply into the eyes of his Other, knowing he would know what he wanted. What _they_ wanted.

* * *

As he looked at what he assumed was his Darkness, he noticed that he had deep purple eyes. This, for some reason, filled him with relief. For some reason he felt as though the eyes would have been red, which would have been _bad_. He even felt a connection trying to from with the Darkness. It was then that he realized what he wanted. What _they_ wanted.

* * *

They wished to become whole once again. And so they did. As Light melded with Darkness, a Shadow formed inside of the empty portion of his soul, leaving the empty center alone, but filling in the rest. It then lay dormant, waiting for its time to come.

Link didn't care about any of this as he opened his eyes back in reality. He understood now. He didn't know why or how, but he knew. This was Hylian magic...his mother had given him the last of her own mysterious power, knowing that he would need it in the future and not wanting the _murderers_ to take it. He wouldn't let her down...but first he had to find his father.

No matter how much Link wanted to cry, he knew he couldn't. He had to find his father. He had to. He rushed out the door after grabbing a bag and filling it with his most valuable possessions. In his rush, he didn't notice his new magic enlarging the inside of the bag as he _willed_ the few items he owned to fit inside of it. He didn't notice that it shrunk quite a bit as he tied it to his waist, either.

He sprinted back towards the forest he had come from, hoping the wolves would help him when he was stopped by the cry of a hawk. As he looked up a hawk came down and gently flapped next to him. Link stared at it before he held out his arm and the hawk landed on it. It then presented its leg, which had a letter tied on it-and his heart sank.

This was his father's hawk that he had told him was used to carry messages for him while he was working. With dread, he took the letter from the hawk and was surprised when instead of flying away, it landed on his head and _didn't_ claw him while doing so. Ignoring it for now, he opened the sealed and rolled up parchment and began to read.

 _Dear Link,_

 _If you are reading this, our past has caught up with us both and we are no longer of this world. I am sorry that I can't explain more to you, but I'm running short on time at the moment. Just know that a group of bandits called the Dark Syndicate have overtaken what used to be sacred ground and have been hunting us for years due to a mistake on my part. We knew this would happen one day, but I thought I would have more time...listen, son. I know that you have suffered; I could see it in your eyes. I know that this will hurt you and possibly break you, but...I want you to learn how to live, not just train to fight evil or seek revenge for our deaths. Be the Hero I know you can be, and don't forget that both me and your mother loved you, and still do, with all of our hearts. Try to be brave and courageous for my sake. It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow or even a year from now...but find a reason, whether it is a group of people or someone who will stay with you, by your side forever, to truly live and not just survive._

 _This will be the last thing I can say before I have to go. My family is blessed by the Goddesses, but it is also a curse. Remember the Triforce, specifically the one that the Hero had? It dwells within my family, remaining dormant until the bearer awakens his Courageous Spirit, at which point the mark will be permanently grafted on to your skin and not just a barely visible shadow._

Link paused in reading to glance at his left hand, and grimaced when he noticed what he thought of as a birthmark did seem to resemble those sacred triangles. He set his swirling thoughts aside and continued reading, knowing that if he stopped now, he most likely wouldn't be able to continue.

 _It has passed me since my service as a Hero was not required, but I fear greatly for your sake. I was foretold of a darkness that would befall the land in the distant future while I was on my own adventure years ago. You may be the next unfortunate bearer, but just remember that the Goddesses chose us for a reason. I have so much more that I want to tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry that I'm going to miss you truly become a man, though you are already well on your way._

Link could see the teardrops on the page at this point as well as the slightly smudged writing.

 _I love you...so much. It pains me to write this, but I seek hope and comfort from knowing that you won't be joining me anytime soon. Please...run to somewhere safe. The forest would probably be your best bet...Goodbye son. May you find true happiness and may the Goddesses always watch over you._

As Link read the last few words, he couldn't stop the shattering of his heart. He had lost yet more people that cared about him, and he them. He felt dead on the inside. For his father's sake, though, he would carry on until his body dropped. Link put his father's letter away and walked slowly back towards the woods, not really caring that he could see in the darkness far better than he could before. He tiredly stumbled into the forest and was quick to find rest against a tree. He sat there as he tried to hold everything in, to not let them see his true pain. He could only hope that they wouldn't be mad at him...

* * *

When he had arrived near the wolf den, they knew that something was wrong immediately. He smelled of badness, and they could feel his pain being projected throughout the surrounding area. The two who were awake but not on guard duty slowly walked over to him as he laid down outside their den against a tree. As they came up next to him, they heard him cry and saw wetness fall from his eyes. They nuzzled his face, causing him to look at them. His eyes caused them to flinch involuntarily at what they saw. They quickly did their best to comfort him, along with the strange flying one that sat on his head, nestled into his head-fur no less, by snuggling next to him.

* * *

 _He finally collapses as he accepts what has come to pass, and he attempts to whether the storm that threatens to pull him under..._

Link finally let himself break down, only the occasional sob leaving him. The tears, however, kept flowing unhindered. He felt something warm and wet touch his face, causing him to look into the eyes of his wolf pack, before he looked down in his mostly silent misery. He could feel them cuddle up next to him, but he could care less. Still, he couldn't help but fall asleep as he listened to the sound of their hearts beating.

* * *

He awoke in a cold sweat, and if not for suppressing his urge to shoot up and attempt to run from his tormentors, would have startled the wolves and hawk more than he already had. He grunted and slowly slid back down to his previous position of using one of the wolves as a pillow. He didn't know how he got here form against a tree, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She didn't seem to mind at least, so he laid back and looked up into what little he could see of the night sky and waited for morning.

* * *

When the rest of the wolves awoke, they found their two-legged friend still staring into the sky. After a quick conversation about what had happened the previous night, they determined that he would need other two-legs to help him with whatever he was struggling with at the moment. The way he had been ripped from the peaceful blackness and shot up with wolf eyes was concerning, but they were more concerned by how he didn't return to the blackness. It was agreed that the two wolves that slept by him would take him near the gathering of two legs that was deep within the forest.

* * *

'...Why?...Will I always have to suffer?...Is life really worth living?...Will I live...forever?' Link thought to himself. The tears had stopped, but now he just felt spent. Still, he couldn't ignore the two wolves who were nudging at him to get up. Slowly, he managed, though he almost fell at first. He tilted his head slightly as the wolves signaled for him to follow them. Where were they trying to take him? He thought about sitting back down, but realized that they would keep bugging him, and then the pups would soon wake up...No, he would rather not deal with the lovable rascals at the moment. So, with a heavy weight pressing on his soul, he slowly followed them.

They walked for what felt like days but was probably only hours. Probably. He lost track of time, despite not sleeping at any point during their little "journey". He ignored his increasing hunger and thirst; they weren't important. Just as twilight was setting in, possibly for not the first time since they had started on their walk, they exited the woods to find a path and what looked like a spring. They stopped briefly at the spring for water before the two wolves headed back for the forest after they nuzzled him once more.

Link made to follow them, but was stopped by the hawk that he had forgotten was on his head. He looked at it questioningly, clearly asking what it wanted. It made a motion that encouraged him to follow the path towards that lead further into the forest. He looked the other way and saw a bridge in the distance, and seeing no other choice as the wolves had already left to head back to their den, he decided to follow the hawk's directions.

As he walked, Link snorted in hollow amusement. 'If anyone had ever told me I'd be listening to a hawk for directions...,' he cut himself off when he noticed that the hawk had flown off. Link merely shrugged, figuring he had gotten bored of not flying for a while. In a daze, he stumbled onwards until he was almost upon what looked to be a gate of sorts. Link could make out a decently tall figure in the darkness near a lantern. As he walked closer the figure turned to look in his direction. He was fairly sure he said something, but didn't notice as he kept walking. The figure then rushed at him and was knocked over as the figure crashed into him, barely conscious as his wooden sword slammed into the ground and then into his back. He grunted before he finally passed out from mental exhaustion, the physical pain being the last thing he could endure for the moment.

 _Even in the darkest night, the moon will still illuminate a path. You may stumble and fall, but the light of day will return..._

The figure quickly picked up the child upon realizing what he was. At first he had thought him to maybe be a small monster; he was not expecting a child no older than 12 to come stumbling out of the woods. He wondered what the child was doing here; he appeared utterly exhausted, and with very little on him. The man understood that now wasn't the best time to be asking questions, though. Without a single spoken word, the child was quickly carried away, leaving nothing but darkness and the slowly dying lantern behind.

 _And it will lift you up._

As the man walked back into the village towards his home, he examined the child further. He was wearing clothing that resembled theirs; practical, and with plenty of wear and tear. The wooden sword on his back indicated that he lived away from civilization. No mere child would have any other reason to carry a blade, even one made of wood. What he found most surprising, though, was the physical condition of the child. He could tell that the clothing was old; it was strained against muscles that had no place on a child this young. He was most likely trained in the art of combat, which concerned the man. What had this poor child been through?

As he reached his house, his wife ran out to greet him with a hug. She let go immediately when she noticed what he was carrying and let out a surprised gasp. Without another word, the child was laid down on a couch in the sitting area of their little home. His forehead was drenched in sweat, and he grunted occasionally, as if having a bad dream. As husband and wife watched him as he slept, they could only wonder what led the child to be in this condition.

As they both sat down, while still keeping slight focus on the child in case something happened, they began to discuss this new development. After arguing back and forth for a bit, they decided that if he wished, the child could stay with them. He most likely had nowhere else to go, judging by his current state. Even so, they would have to speak with the mayor about this new arrangement. They agreed to do so as soon as they had their answers, once the child was awake again.

As the village slept and as the moon slowly sank below the horizon, a burst of brilliant sunlight coated the land. And as a new day dawned, the light chased away the darkness, leaving only shadows behind. For it was the cycle of nature, of balance. As Link slept, the end of his peaceful life with his parents was washed away with the darkness to never again return. And yet, a new beginning was upon him even if he didn't realize it. The story of Link, the descendent of the Hero and remnant of two lives passed had ended. In its wake, was the start of a new legend, one that would be remembered by many but truly known by few. This is not the story of a child, desperately searching for a peaceful life that he would never find again. This is the story of a Hero, and how he came to be. This is the story, not of the Hero of Twilight, but of another who would take his place. This is the story of Morcelonix "Link" Ryudo, the master of his own fate.

 _Even in the darkest of places, there is always a small light of hope that refuses to die. If it is given form, it will drive back the tainted darkness until nothing but shadows remain. It will purify the other darkness, keeping the balance of nature. For one cannot exist without the other. All it takes is one single spark...for dying embers to return as a brilliant flame._


	2. Prologue 2

AN: Hello, readers! I thank you all greatly for taking an interest in this story, and I hope you aren't turned away by the (in my opinion) lacking (and also excessively long) prologue. I'm not very good at starting a story because I want to get it to start moving as fast as possible and as such, I sometimes forget to add details that would otherwise be necessary. Or in this case, I may have been a little redundant at points. The review I got, (Thank you, whoever you are!) pointed that former out with my lack of a description of his physical appearance, since this is about one of my OC's and not Link. This was originally meant to be intentional and I was going to put a description in this chapter, but now I see that doing so may cause an even larger amount of confusion. I have edited the first chapter to now describe his appearance, which will change as the story progresses. I may also go back to further edit any chapter at a later date.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda franchise and all of its assets is owned by Nintendo. I will never own any of it, nor do I wish to. However, any OC I come up with is mine. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

When Link awoke from his slumber, he was immediately confused. Why wasn't he in his house? He was on a couch in a home he didn't recognize, and that set warning bells off in his mind. As he struggled to form coherent thoughts, the events of the previous day crashed down upon him, jolting him awake.

'That's right. I passed out from exhaustion...Must be why I didn't wake up screaming...' he trailed off as the fact that both of his parents were dead entered his mind once again. He struggled not to cry, and managed to strangle any sobs that threatened to leak out. He couldn't stop the tears, though, as they flowed down his face and dripped onto his clothes.

He then heard a noise behind him, which caused him to reach for his sword, only to panic when it wasn't there. Upon this realization, Link then quickly checked for his other belongings and was relieved to find them on his person. As he looked up again, a man was approaching him. Link glanced at him warily, but he eventually dropped his guard. He didn't feel any ill intent from him, though he seemed...confused. Agitated, maybe? No, definitely confused...

'Well,' Link supposed with a snort, 'you usually don't end up finding lost children wondering out of a forest looking like they just died.'

He grunted as he sat up, and the man's attention was drawn to him. Just as Link was about to say something, the man started to speak.

"Ah, I see that you have awoken. That is a relief. My name is Rusl, and the beautiful woman behind me is my wife, Uli," he gestured towards the woman who smiled at Link as he glanced to her and then back to Rusl. "Before I ask the many questions that plague my mind, may I ask what your name is, young man?"

As Link began opened his mouth and say his name, he immediately closed it and stopped to reconsider. He realized that he was no longer bound by the name of the Hero if he didn't want to be. Even though he was grateful for his parents naming him after the Hero himself, and he did like it, he didn't think he deserved it. He was no Hero. He was just a boy who had desperately chased for a peace that was refused to him, even in death. With that being the case, all he wanted to do now was spare others the same pain. He did not deserve such a noble name, so he refused to use it any longer.

"My name...is Morcelonix Ryudo...but I prefer to go by Morce," he said, remembering the events of his first lifetime, when that name had first called to him from his dreams. And now, he would truly become him. He would bring as much hope and happiness to others as he possibly could, regardless of how long he would live or what he might suffer through. He would refuse to let others feel pain when he could take it upon himself instead. He would fight for those who could not defend themselves, and he would remain humble, even in victory. All of this, he promised to himself. After all, it didn't seem like he was ever going to truly die, so why not put that to use for good?

At this, both Rusl and Uli gave the child an odd look. They immediately knew that it couldn't be his real name, as it didn't sound Hylian...or even real at all, for that matter. His last name sounded slightly more like an actual name, but they could tell it was fake as well. However, if it was what he wished to be known as, they would respect it. Names are one's sense of identity, after all, and the village of Ordon respected that. Each person had a role to play to support the village that defined them through their name, both familial and individual. So, they would call him what he wished to be known as. Still, while Uli turned back to what she was previously occupied with, Rusl continued to stare at the child for a few seconds before he asked a different question.

"...I don't suppose you could tell me how you got here, Morce? Ordon is the only village in these woods as far as I was aware," Rusl said while rubbing his chin with one hand. This was a very peculiar development, and also very troubling. He had his suspicions...

Link saw no reason to distrust the man, so he spoke. "I...No, I'm not from this area. I used to live near a different section of the forest in Hyrule Field. I was...lead here, more or less," he replied while trying not to think about _why_ he had ended up here. Link knew that he was going to ask, though...

"What about your parents? Shouldn't they be worried about you?" Rusl asked in concern. It only deepened when Link grimaced and looked down. Rusl had hoped that his fear was misplaced, but...

"...They're both...t-they...aren't of this world anymore," Link managed to stutter out, trying to not let his anguish show through. His tears denied him even that as they fell. 'Why was the world so cruel,' he wondered.

Rusl closed his eyes with a pained look on his face. He had been right. 'To lose both his parents at his age...This world is truly a harsh one when it wants to be,' he sighed as he considered his options. He knew what he would do, but he would need Bo's approval.

Uli, meanwhile, had gasped in shock and rushed to hug the poor boy, who only shed more tears. He didn't fight the hug, though he didn't return it either. She looked to her husband when he started speaking.

"In that case...you can stay here for as long as you need. For now though, I can see that you're still tired. You should rest. I need to speak to the Mayor about a few things, so I may not be back when you wake up," Rusl said as walked over to his wife.

Morce didn't respond though he did lie back down, closing his eyes as he did so. When they thought he had been lost to sleep, he heard the two kind people who had taken him in whispering in the background.

"What should we do?" That was probably Uli, he surmised.

"Well, I have to talk to the Mayor about all of this. I can make sure that he understands that the boy will need some space for a bit, but I know that the other villagers won't wait forever. Still, if he wishes it...How would you feel about personally taking him in ourselves?" That was definitely Rusl, without a...wait, what did he say?

Morce was pretty sure he heard a gasp. He would have too if he wasn't actually trying to sleep. The whole eavesdropping thing was accidental; he just had really good hearing.

"Honey...I would love that, but...are you sure that he'll even want to? He may just want to leave for all we know..." Morce could understand why she would think that; he wasn't supposed to be able to think logically enough at his age to realize that staying was actually his best option. Then again, he wasn't supposed to able to do a lot of things he could, either...In the end, Morce decided to simply appreciate that they cared about how he felt about his situation.

"I doubt that he has anywhere left to go, though you know I wouldn't force him to stay if he wanted to leave. Still, we could..."

Morce did his best to block out the conversation at this point and even gave a small smile. These people cared for his well-being even without knowing who he really was. They truly were too kind...Perhaps he would take them up on their offer. He was already planning on staying anyways. As he slowly drifted off, Morce decided that he would ponder everything later. With that, he was lost to the world.

* * *

When he woke up, it was no longer daytime, and he had no idea whether night had just set in, or if it was some unreasonable hour in the morning. And this time, he hadn't avoided the nightmares. Thankfully, he was able to avoid shooting off of the couch and attempting to grab his currently absent sword, though he was coated in sweat and breathing heavily. He could here footsteps behind him, so he calmed his breathing and waited as Uli entered his vision.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked with a perpetual smile. It disarmed him slightly, even if he didn't realize it. She was very soft-spoken, and it was strangely comforting to him even though he didn't fully realize it.

"Nothing. Just...a nightmare. It wasn't that bad," Morce lied. Well, compared to some things that he could remember, that one _was_ tame by comparison, so it was more of a partial truth. He thought that, for a moment, she would call him out on it. When she didn't, he relaxed slightly, though he felt guilty for sort-of lying. He hated not being honest.

Morce replied with a shake of his head when she asked if he wanted to talk about it. He was glad when she didn't push him to speak. He would face his demons himself; besides, he couldn't really tell his full story to anyone. They would never believe him, for one thing. Then there was the fact that he shouldn't exist in this world...

"Where's Rusl?" he asked, wondering where the man had gone and trying to distract himself from the dangerous road his mind had just gone down. He mostly succeeded.

Uli walked back towards the kitchen area, talking as she went. "He went to go speak with Bo. He's the town's Mayor," she replied kindly.

Morce then remembered what Rusl had said the other day. He was probably telling the no doubt bewildered Mayor how he had found a boy stumbling into the outskirts of his village with a wooden sword on his back and a case of severe exhaustion. Morce smiled to himself, only half of his face responding. That was probably not what he was expecting to hear.

Just then, the door opened, tearing him from his thoughts. Rusl walked back inside, followed by a rather large man. As Morce looked at the second person who entered, he had to keep himself from staring at him. He was bald and his eyes seemed perpetually closed, but...dear goodness, what kind of mustache _was_ that?! He almost snorted at how ridiculous it looked, but stopped himself. This was the _mayor_. He probably wouldn't appreciate such a comment. In fact, he was probably more likely to get into an argument about how good he looked with it...

"So...you are Morce, correct?" the heavyset man asked. Despite his authoritative tone, he wasn't super intimidating, though Morce could tell that he had lead the village well. He had a strong charisma about him, and it compelled him to nod in affirmation.

"I have heard about what happened from Rusl and...I'm deeply sorry for what has come to pass," he said, somewhat gently. Morce only frowned slightly as he continued.

"My name is Bo, and I am this village's Mayor. Now, I understand that you are probably in a lot of emotional pain right now..." Morce's lips twitched upwards at that. Bo had no idea just how much he had been through. Hopefully, he never would. "...but I need an answer to this as soon as possible. Rusl," he pointed to the man, "has agreed to take you in as if you were his firstborn, despite the fact that Uli is currently pregnant," Bo said.

Morce looked over to the couple, who only smiled at him. For a second he was shocked that they would be willing to claim him as a son when they had one on the way. He quickly remembered, though, that being the firstborn didn't really matter in this world, unless you were nobility. He was truly touched by their kindness, and he felt a tear start to form in his eye as he smiled back. Before Bo could speak again, probably to explain why they wanted to take him in or that he should consider their offer, Morce had already opened his own mouth.

"I...I would love that, honestly. These two have been kind enough to take me in, and even though this is kind of sudden, I would love nothing more than to be welcomed into their household," Morce replied with a slight smile on his face that actually reached his eyes. "I was already planning on staying anyways, so I might as well have a family to live with."

Morce saw Rusl and Uli look at him in surprise at his immediate acceptance of their offer, though he could see that they were happy too. Mayor Bo's cough brought his attention back to him.

"If you accept this, you will be trained as if you were his son by blood; all are expected to provide for the village, and you would be no exception," Bo said firmly as he held his gaze level at Morce's eyes. When he didn't waver, Bo sighed and gave him a small smile in return.

"So be it; you will remain in the care of this family until you come of age, at which point you can move to your own house if you so choose. Rusl is the village's Blacksmith, and also has experience with Woodcarving, since we no longer have one...but that is not something that should be discussed right now," he said, and then paused for a moment. Morce figured he was probably reminiscing of days long past. Perhaps he was thinking of the most likely deceased Woodcarver? Morce wasn't about to ask; that would just be rude. Bo seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had entered a moment later, continuing where he had left off.

"As his 'son', you will be expected to take up his craft until you prove that you are not fit for it, or until you find your own way to help the village. If you wish, you can take on multiple professions as long as they do not conflict," Bo finished. His eyes then opened slightly as he glanced towards where Morce's wooden sword was currently hanging on the wall, and he spoke once more.

"However, I am curious as to what you already know, since Rusl did mention that you had a wooden sword..."

As Bo trailed off, Morce's smile left him. He didn't want to talk about his talents because of his memories attached to them, but he persevered. Morce knew that Bo was only trying to get a better understanding of what he might be able to undertake for a profession. Morce also knew that he needed to know what he was capable of if he wanted to better integrate himself with the village.

"I have been taught a few relevant skills. I am in great physical shape, as I have been working out for years, and I am no stranger to farm labor. I know a decent amount about many fauna, which I originally learned in case I ever got lost in the forest near my home and needed to survive until I could find my way out. As such, I was also taught how to track and hunt animals, though I do not have much experience doing so," he paused as he watched their reactions. They looked slightly surprised of how much knowledge he had. He would have grinned at the bombshell he was about to drop if he wasn't trying to not feel the emotions that were starting to surface. It would only hinder his explanation if he broke down, so he steeled himself and continued.

"I have also learned from a mixture of experimenting and reading how to make certain blends of ingredients using various plants and other such things that I like to call 'tonics'. These 'tonics' have various effects, though they are different from potions in the aspect that most are not directly related to healing. I assure you that they are not poisons and they have no negative effects," he said when he noticed their increasing worry. It calmed them down a little, though now they appeared curious. Morce sighed as he elaborated.

"I can make, for example, a tonic that stimulates adrenaline that temporarily increases your reflexes, though it does leave you tired for a bit after it wears off," he explained as the three looked to him in amazement. Bo also had a gleam in his eyes that Morce knew would disappear with his next sentence.

"I can make other kinds too; however, the ingredients that I need to make most of them either don't grow in the forest or are fairly rare and are hard to come by. I do not know if this area even has them to begin with, unfortunately," Morce said, causing Bo to deflate. "Even if I had the ingredients, making them in bulk quantities wouldn't work well; all of them are time consuming, and the amount of ingredients needed for multiple bottles is...well, too much to easily manage. Furthermore, they only last for so long without some way to keep them fresh, whether by freezing them or through some form of stasis magic, if such a thing exists" Morce replied. Seeing Bo's look of extreme disappointment, he quickly continued on to his next skill.

"I can also ride a horse, though I do not have one of my own. I don't know how useful that would be for the village, but I am a capable rider (when my legs can reach the stirrups). Lastly, I am well trained in the art of the blade," Morce finished.

Morce could tell that while they group was not surprised to hear that he was trained in how to use a sword since they had seen it, he could tell they were concerned. And why shouldn't they be? They had no proof other than his word, and he knew that actions spoke louder than words in most cases. Morce knew what he had to do, though he didn't really want to show off. It seemed like he would have to, though. Rusl would be able to tell if he didn't put his full effort into it.

"I could give you a demonstration if you want," he sighed as the two men gained an intrigued look. Uli looked ready to protest, but was stopped by Rusl.

"Honestly, I would like to know what you can do. I am a warrior myself, so I will know if you are proficient with a blade or not. I would have trained you in the art of swordsmanship had you not already been trained, so this will help me see what I will need to teach you," Rusl finished, cutting off his wife from saying anything against it. She still seemed unhappy about it, but Morce could tell that she was curious as well.

Sighing once again, Morce got up from his seat on the couch and went to grab his sword from the wall. Once he grabbed it, he followed Rusl as he walked to the front door. He stopped short as he remembered that he was in the middle of a village. Morce cringed. He really didn't want to deal with a crowd. As if sensing what he was thinking, Rusl stopped when his hand reached the knob.

"Morce...You don't want to deal with a large crowd at the moment, correct?" Rusl asked.

At his nod, Rusl looked to Bo, who sighed.

"I will permit it this once; however, I will not tolerate it being misused like this again," he said, confusing Morce. Morce looked to Rusl, who nodded to Bo, then to Uli who seemed as lost as he was. With a shrug, he followed Rusl and Bo as they exited the house. Uli seemed to debate about whether to follow, and in the end, she fell into a slow step just behind Morce.

After they had all stepped outside, Morce closed the door and tried to adjust to the darkness of the pre dawn. He must have woken up fairly early. Luckily, it seemed that the other villagers were either still asleep or busy enough that they didn't notice him attempting to hide between Bo and Uli. Or perhaps they did see him and could tell that he didn't want their attention at the moment. Morce didn't particularly care, so he simply continued to follow the two adults as they lead him towards a decently large house just across the small river in front of them.

Bo walked to the door and opened it upon their arrival. After thanking the mayor, Morce stepped in to what he assumed was Bo's house. It was quite nice; despite being larger than the other houses, it was quaint. Bo quickly entered and guided them towards another room.

As he walked in, the first thing Morce noticed was that there seemed to be a circular arena of sorts in the middle of it. At the far end of the room was an ornate blue chest. For a moment, Morce wondered what was inside before he refocused on the arena. This would do.

After they had all entered, Morce made his way to the center of the arena. He slowly reached his left hand to where his sword was strapped by his waist. As he grasped it, he quickly unsheathed it in a horizontal slash, drawing a a couple of gasps from his small crowd. He followed with a series of sword slashes, some vertical, some horizontal, but all of them precise and potentially deadly. After he stopped, he executed a spin attack. Despite it usually being impractical due to his short reach, it was one the things he had learned. Lastly he executed a couple of thrusts, and then returned to where he started from.

Before anyone could say anything, he switched the sword to his other hand and twirled it a couple of times. Then he attacked, swinging wildly from all directions. It looked like a chaotically random assault, yet he was in complete control of the blade and its path.

After about a minute of what looked like an all out attack on the poor air in the room, Morce started to swing faster. As the sword flew through the air in a blur, Morce added spins to his routine and increased his pace even further.

By then he was sweating greatly and he was quickly loosing his strength as he tired. He refused to quit though, and he started alternating which hand he held the blade with. After about fifteen more seconds, he added feints to his routine.

Morce was fighting to keep his current pace, but was gradually slowing down. Before he stopped completely, he reversed his grip and gave a few final spinning swings before he re-sheathed his sword at his waist. He staggered for a moment, slightly dizzy, and fell to one knee. That had taken a lot out of him. Morce felt like he had been exercising his arms for hours, yet that had only been a few minutes at most. As his head drooped and sweat dripped to the floor, he was helped up by Uli. He only hoped that they were impressed enough to ignore the lightly glowing yellow triangle on his left hand.

As Uli brought him to a nearby ledge to sit, she looked towards Bo, whose eyes were wide open. She then glanced to her own husband, whose jaw was on the ground and whose eyes showed his astonishment. She was admittedly beyond impressed with what she had seen, though she didn't like how violent it would have been if he had been fighting an opponent. Still, she was floored by his apparent skill with a sword; only her instincts as a soon to be mother allowed her to help him to sit down. As she helped him up onto the nearby platform, she shook her husband's shoulder to get his attention.

Though Morce couldn't see it, Rusl was completely astonished. Despite not being an actual knight, he was very proficient in the use of a sword. In all of his experience, however, he had never seen such a style of swordplay. It was completely aggressive, sacrificing any defense for a relentless offensive assault. What scared him was how long Morce was able to keep it up. Morce had lasted about five minutes, counting his first bout; he himself would could only manage about fifteen, maybe twenty if he pushed it, at a more _normal_ pace. This kid was completely insane!

With that, he came to the startling realization that despite his strength, Morce was still a child and nowhere near his prime. If he improved even further and managed to one day match or even supersede his own endurance...Rusl shuddered at the thought. This child could potentially be a monster on the battlefield.

Suddenly, he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes for a moment before they settled back on Morce. After a few more seconds of staring, at last, he spoke.

"What...was that?" Rusl asked, astonished. The reply he got was even more startling.

"That was the way I was taught to use a blade. When I was training on how to use a blade, my fa-mentor could tell that I was not fond of defense. While I am perfectly capable of defending, I prefer an all out assault to end the battle as quickly as possible. Besides that, as you may have noticed from my little demonstration, I am ambidextrous. If I wished, I could wield two swords at once, and with my style of complete offense..." Morce trailed off as he let the implications sink in.

"But wouldn't that be even more dangerous for you?" Rusl asked, trying to come to terms with what he had just witnessed. "You would have no way of drawing a shield. At least with one hand, you could have a shield ready for if you need one!"

"Normally, I'd agree with you. However, I am also capable of dodging and if I truly need to, I could throw one of my swords towards the enemy and immediately draw a shield," Morce argued back, knowing Rusl couldn't counter his statement.

When he couldn't think of a way to counter his logic, Rusl sighed in defeat. "That aside, your form, from what I can tell, is flawless. Each sword strike is efficient and wastes no more energy than is necessary," he critiqued.

"I...as much as I would love to teach you, I don't think that you can actually learn very much from me at this point," Rusl reluctantly admitted. "I did not anticipate that you would have an unnatural amount of talent in swordsmanship."

"Actually, you could help me learn how to properly use two swords at once," Morce said, gaining a confused look in return. "When I said I could use two swords at once, I wasn't lying. I could do it, but without training in how to do so effectively, I would no longer be nearly as precise. I have attempted to prepare myself to be able to do so by focusing on two things simultaneously, but that can only help so much. Using two swords effectively requires an aggressive style, which I have. However, it also requires two versions of the same style or two separate, yet compatible, styles to be used. At least, that's what I've gotten from asking my mentor" Morce explained.

"Well, that and there was that one time when I found two similar sticks on the ground and tried swinging them at the same time...after a few successful swings I accidentally hit myself and fell flat on my face." He could practically feel the sweatdrops that must have been present, despite this not being an anime based world.

"Having unique style gives each sword a specific role and creates a form to attack patterns that ensures no movement is wasted. It also stops the wielder's guard from being broken by an attack that they would not be able to counter because they would not have realized that they had a glaring hole there until it was too late," Morce ended. All he got was more staring. He then realized that he must have sounded even more like an adult...Well, he wasn't exactly trying to hide his maturity, so he guessed it didn't really matter.

Bo, who seemed to finally respond, nodded; what he said made a surprising amount of sense. Rusl seemed to consider his words before he answered.

"I am not sure that I would be capable of helping you achieve such a thing, but...I will attempt to provided that you agree to eventually own and actually _use_ a shield. It doesn't matter how good your offense is if your opponent has no exploitable holes in his armor," Rusl offered.

Morce considered his offer before he nodded in acceptance. It was a reasonable request; as much as he liked offense, even he knew that he would at least need to have a way to defend himself from a ranged opponent. A shield was a useful tool to have, and it would be beneficial to learn to use one. Still, he would only use it if he had no other choice.

"I think I can agree to that," he said as he went to shake Rusl's hand. After they shook on it, Rusl pulled him into a hug, shocking him slightly.

"You have grown up far too quickly," Rusl said sadly. "It is a shame that you have lost your childhood so soon. Whether or not you think I noticed, I could see the look in your eyes. From the moment you woke up, I could tell that something was different about you. And I could see the pain that you, even now, try to hide behind your sadness."

Morce opened his mouth to speak, and the closed it. He wasn't sure how he should respond to that. He knew that Rusl had to have experienced a lot, but to be able to see that deeply into his soul...Morce knew he would have to be more careful in the future. He wouldn't...couldn't tell anyone about the things he had seen. No one deserved to know of the torture those _demons_ were capable of, and if he had his way, no one else would experience such torment. He would make sure of that.

Morce only now noticed that Uli was also hugging him while Bo looked on with a mostly composed face. While he couldn't see into his eyes, Morce was fairly sure that he was at least sympathetic, though he couldn't be sure. He was more used to sensing darker emotions. Specifically malice, anger, hatred, killing intent, and the sick psychotic pleasure _they_ felt as _they_ ripped off his limbs, burned his flesh and then let the injuries heal and missing parts regenerate before _they_...Morce forced the flashback out of his mind. Those memories would be better off rotting away in the dark abyss. Regardless of that fact, now wasn't the time to deal with them. Morce re-focused on reality as Rusl spoke once again.

"I can see now, though, that I am not dealing with a child who has lost everything he has known until now. I am dealing with an adult in a child's body who has seen more than people ten times his age probably ever will," Rusl said as he pulled back and put his hands and Morce's shoulders. Morce looked up and noticed that Uli had backed away at some point and had shed a few tears. He then reached Rusl's eyes. They stared for a few seconds. "I won't force you to tell me anything, and no one else should either. The decision to share what you have seen is your own to make, and not one that I think you will make lightly."

Morce smiled slightly, but didn't say anything. He was truly grateful that he didn't have to explain anything. That would have been...dificult.

"I didn't think you would want to tell me, and honestly, I'm not really sure I want you to either. Even though I only saw a small part through your eyes, it was enough to convince me that I didn't want to look further."

From the looks he was receiving, Morce knew that he needed to change the topic quickly. Before the conversation could go back to him and his past, Morce turned to Bo.

"May I ask a question, Mayor Bo?" Morce asked.

"Technically you just did," Bo replied, attempting to lighten the mood. It got three groans in response, but it still worked...mostly.

"That's not...Never mind," Morce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wanted to ask why there is an arena in the middle of your house. What exactly is this thing for?"

Bo crossed his arms. "This is here because I built it, though my wife didn't really approve. As for its intended purpose...that's a secret," Bo ended dramatically and with a sly grin, causing one of Morce's eyes to twitch slightly. Apparently the Mayor had a sense of humor. Well, two could play at that game.

Sensing that a verbal spar was about to commence, Uli made herself known to the group again. "We should probably be headed back to the house now. Breakfast won't make itself, after all" Uli smiled sweetly, yet Morce could sense the threat behind it. He got the message; if he started something, she promised to end it. Possibly with a lecture. A very painful lecture.

Morce's stomach chose this moment to rumble, causing him to blush slightly. "Breakfast does sound good right about now."

At this moment, Rusl chose to speak up. "Thank you again, Mayor, for letting us use your...room," he finished carefully.

"As much as I hate it being misused, I will admit that the results were intriguing enough to warrant it," Bo replied. "Also, once he is ready to take on a profession, let me know as soon as possible."

As the two shook hands, Morce and Uli made their way towards the door. As soon as Rusl caught up with them, they said their goodbyes and waved as they went back to their home.

Home. Morce realized as it finally set in. He had agreed to be a part of a family. He had a new home. Morce would have chuckled if it wouldn't have immediately become a cause for concern. He had just lost his family and he had already agreed to be a part of another one.

It was then that Morce wondered if he was a bad person, for moving on so fast. He quickly shook his head. His old parents wouldn't want him to wallow in sadness and misery...and after everything he had been through, he didn't really want to either. No, Morce decided, it was fine to move on as long as he didn't forget them. He would always remember his birth parents (both sets), but he refused to let the negative emotions effect him anymore. Willingly or not, Morce managed to shove the emotions he had felt not long before into a tiny ball somewhere inside him.

This would later become a problem, and even Morce knew so, but he found that at that particular moment that he didn't care. As it was, those emotions could only hinder him. He only hoped that Rusl and Uli didn't bring it up as well. With everything they now knew, he had no doubt that at least one of them would try to talk to him about the various touchy subjects that had been revealed. Morce would appreciate their concern if they did, but he couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell anyone.

Morce was jarred from his thoughts as they reached his new home, and opened the door. As he walked in, Morce took another glance around absorbing every detail. He was broken from his observations by the smell of something wonderful. As he walked towards the kitchen are, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I would let Uli do her thing. She doesn't like being interrupted when she's cooking," Rusl cautioned. "While she's busy with that, why don't I show you to your room."

Morce nodded and followed. He was curious to see where he would stay, which made him wonder where their biological son would be. Was it possible that they had already planned for multiple children? As he walked past a couple areas with cloth doorways, and saw one wooden door at the end of the hall, he could only agree. Still, he found it strange how the parents in this world seemed to have a wooden door and the children did not. Morce understood perfectly well why the parents would need a door, but if there was enough money or supplies to make one for a child's room as well, then why-

Morce was cut off internally as he walked through a third cloth covering to see a simple area with a small bed and simple furnishings. There was even a pot of purple flowers...

"Sorry about the flowers. We planned for multiple children, and we were storing this here in case we ever had a girl," Rusl apologized as he lifted the flowers.

Morce shook his head. "It's fine where it is. Purple is one of my favorite colors, actually. Even if it wasn't, I do like the small touch of nature. Goes well with the style of wood too," Morce commented.

Rusl shrugged his shoulders lightly as he put the pot back down. "Suit yourself."

"I like the room, despite its simplicity. I like simple better most of the time, anyways," Morce said.

"I'm glad you like it," Rusl smiled.

Just then, Uli's normally soft voice rang out from the front of the house.

"Breakfast is ready!"

As the two rushed to the front of the house, eager for a meal, Morce smiled to himself. When the day started, he had let his emotions rule him, crying for his lost parents. He had been still in a partial state of shock, and likely would have fallen into a depression. But then... when these kind people who had taken him in offered him a place with them, he couldn't refuse. Logically, he had realized he didn't have anywhere else to go; the wolves were great, but they couldn't properly care for him nor he for them. It had forced him to look past his emotions, and he immediately became aware of what he now had. He may have lost yet another home, but he had found a new one.

Home, Morce realized, was where your heart was. Already, he was becoming attached to this village. While he wasn't sure that he would always view this village as his home, as long as his heart was content, he realized that it didn't matter where he lived. Still, he dearly hoped that he wouldn't loose his new family as well. While he could and always would try his best to keep moving on form this day forward, Morce knew that he had a limit. He was only mortal, after all. Even if his soul refused to move on, he was still a mostly normal human.

Morce dismissed those thoughts as he entered the makeshift kitchen. He would worry about that if it came to pass and not a moment sooner. With an enthusiasm he forgot that he had, Morce dug into his meal after the blessing was given. He would savor the time he had and would give his all for his new home. Even if things got difficult, he would bear the weight and push onward.

He was now Morcelonix Ryudo. He had started on his path to becoming just like the real one, if he really was out there somewhere. He would do his best to protect and serve others, for as long as he remained on the mortal plain.

This was how Morcelonix Link Ikhana/Ryudo came to be and took the first step on his journey to becoming a Hero. This is the story of a how a mortal man surpassed his limits for the sake of those he cared for and for the sake of everyone unable to defend themselves.

This is not the story of the dimensional traveler, of Morcelonix Linkarus Ryudo. No, this is the story of his counterpart, who only knew of his existence through his dreams, unaware of his true potential to eventually match him and his insane abilities.

This is how the legend of the Hero of Realms began.


End file.
